Por su felicidad
by Marianne du Pre
Summary: Ginny no solo puede cerrar sus ojos, porque su mejor amiga y su novio se aman y ella está en el medio de todo, Ron ya se hizo a un lado y ahora le toca a ella pero ¿Los ama tanto como para condenarse ella misma a la infelicidad?


**Bueno ustedes ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling…****no tiene fines de lucro solo les estoy dando a conocer el sueño que tuve anoche (Me quede dormida en la compu leyendo un fic jejeje y tuve este pequeño delirio)**

*******

**Por su felicidad**

¿Qué rayos podía hacer yo?, estaba siendo la persona mas egoísta del mundo y lo sabía, era el ser mas asqueroso sobre la faz de la tierra tal como decía mi hermano, todo por retener a mi lado a un hombre que estaba destinado para otra persona

-¡Te odio Hermione Granger!

Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era cierto, podía sentir que salía con una muy clara nota de falsedad porque pasara lo que pasara yo no podía odiarla, ¡Merlín!, toda mi vida había deseado tener una hermana y la había encontrado en ella. Pero las hermanas no se roban los novios las unas a las otras

-Ella no te está robando nada- había dicho Ron- El es suyo desde hace tiempo…ellos han estado predestinados desde siempre

Y lo peor era que yo sabía que el tenía razón, estaba nadando contra corriente y además estaba sola en esto. Mi hermano se había rendido ya, había sido bondadoso por primera vez en su vida y había renunciado a Hermione pensando en la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos y eso me hacía sentirme aun más mal conmigo misma, Ron era el experto en autocompasión y en echarle la culpa de todo a los demás pero ahora se estaba portando maduro

-Tal vez tu eres más fuerte –le dije a mi hermano- yo ya no estoy dispuesta a perder más

Hacía demasiado poco había sufrido una perdida irreparable, bueno había sufrido muchas pero la de mi hermano Fred me había desgarrado el corazón para siempre, había sido la experiencia mas horrible de mi vida y ni siquiera estaba segura de que algún día fuera capaz de superarlo, dolía tanto que a veces sentía que me iba a desangrar por dentro y no estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo algo así, ni remotamente parecido, no quería tener mas pérdidas

-Si sigues haciendo esto que haces … si sigues cerrando los ojos ante lo que es evidente vas a perderlos a los dos Ginny, vas a ser terriblemente infeliz y ellos también lo van a ser; ellos están pensando primero en ti y luego en ellos, ellos no quieren que sufras pero con lo que haces vas a lastimarlos y peor vas a lastimarte a ti misma porque tu ya sabes que el no te ama, ¿ Qué ganas con retenerlo?

¿Qué ganaba?, no estar sola de nuevo

-No todos podemos ser mártires Ron- respondí

-Yo no soy mártir, amo a Hermione Granger mas que a mi vida y por eso prefiero tenerla como amiga que obligarla a sostener una relación que nos va a destruir a los dos, yo no quiero que ella llegue a odiarme y yo no quiero llegar a odiar a Harry que ha sido como mi hermano durante mas de siete años, quiero conservarlos a mabos aunque solo sea como amigos, como hermanos

-¡Lárgate de una buena vez Ron! – le chillé- quiero que dejes de atormentarme, que dejes de hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento

-Me voy Ginny pero por favor piénsalo

Y ahora, más tarde, en un estado mental mas calmo lo estaba haciendo, las palabras de mi hermano que de pronto había dejado de ser Don Autocompasión para convertirse en el Señor Perspectiva me estaban taladrando la cabeza, me estaban aplastando con una fuerza tal que solo la verdad podía ser capaz, el tenía razón.

Durante semanas había deseado que el problema que me estaba planteando mi hermano se resolvieran de una forma que yo creía mejor para mi, si ellos eran los que tomaban la decisión de que hacer me iban a dar un motivo para odiarlos, para maldecirlos y mandarlos al infierno pero en el fondo yo siempre supe que eso jamás iba a pasar, ellos eran demasiado cobardes para asumir sus propios sentimientos, demasiado cobardes para jugarse por ellos y enfrentarme y decirme que se amaban y que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro y además eran demasiado buenos como para ser capaces de lastimarme, aunque eso significaba destruirse ellos mismos. Ron de nuevo tenía la razón, era yo la que tenía que hacer algo, yo y nadie más

Tenía mis maletas hechas, las había hecho y desecho tantas veces en la última semana que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta

-Debo irme –razoné para mi misma- pero no donde Bill y Fleur…no es lo demasiado lejos y además me encontrarían pronto, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio…mucha tierra

Miré la carta que estaba encima de mi mesa de noche, era de Gabrielle De la Cour, la hermana pequeña de mi cuñada, recordaba bien lo que decía, me invitaba a pasar una temporada en su casa, esa niña era de verdad adorable, iba a tomarla pero cambié de opinión, solo la metí debajo de mi colchón para que nadie la viera y busqué entre el baúl del colegio un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta, no iba a escribirle a Harry, no, no era tan fuerte

"_Querida Hermione:_

_No estoy segura de cuando vaya a volver a verte, este año no iremos juntas a Hogwarts como habíamos planeado, por favor, no quiero que te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Si me voy es porque quiero que seas feliz, te dejo el camino libre como tu lo intentaste, quisiste sacrificarte por mi y eso es lo que cuenta pero ahora yo no quiero ser un obstáculo mas para que la gente que amo esté bien, ya no te detengas por mi porque yo también voy a salir adelante y voy a ser feliz_

_Te quiere infinitamente _

_Ginny._

Lo sellé y se lo di a mi lechuza, abrí la ventana y fui al cuarto de Ron

-Te voy a hacer caso, voy a hacer lo correcto -le informé

-Siempre supe que ibas a hacerlo- dijo el sonriendo

-Voy a ir a Francia este año – le informé- Solo falta una semana para que me tenga que ir al colegio de todas formas y es necesario que ponga algo de tierra de por medio

El asintió y me abrazó

-Te quiero mucho

Vaya que el trol de mi hermano había cambiado el los últimos meses

-Yo también te quiero…explícales a todos por favor…yo no sé si sea capaz, escribiré pronto

El asintió

-Haz todo lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz

Salí y corrí hasta el huerto y apunté a mi ventana

_-¡__Accio maleta!_

_Ahora todo estaba en las manos de ellos_

_-No hagan que esto sea inútil por favor –supliqué en voz alta- Yo estoy apostando tan fuerte a su felicidad que estoy dejando a mi familia en el momento en el que mas me necesitan, por favor ámense_

_Y empezé a girar sobre mi misma _

Fin

_Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así por favor comenten _


End file.
